1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to medical imaging.
2. Background of the Related Art
Medical imaging is the technique used to create images of the human body or parts thereof for clinical purposes (medical procedures that seek to reveal, to diagnose or to examine disease) or medical science (including the study of normal anatomy and physiology). Computer tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) are two of the most common approaches. These techniques generate a set of individual 2D images that can be displayed in a 3D visualization as a “volume dataset.” Typically, however, the extent of the 3D visualization is limited to “orbiting” and “zooming.” In an “orbit” mode, the view of the object being rendered is like an orbiting satellite in that the viewer can move around the object being viewed from any angle but cannot look “out” from a position within the object. A zoom operation provides the viewer with additional useful details about the object; however, zooming does not enable the viewer to move down to a surface or inside of a volume. Thus, the orbit and zoom approach has limited applicability for rendering and viewing a volume medical dataset.
Due to the large amount of data involved, techniques for volume rendering may use graphics processors, including a graphics processing unit (GPU) and associated software routines.
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g. networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services) that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of the service. Available services models that may be leveraged in whole or in part include: Software as a Service (SaaS) (the provider's applications running on cloud infrastructure); Platform as a service (PaaS) (the customer deploys applications that may be created using provider tools onto the cloud infrastructure); Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) (customer provisions its own processing, storage, networks and other computing resources and can deploy and run operating systems and applications). For further details regarding the cloud computing model in which this disclosure may be implemented, see “Draft NIST Working Definition of Cloud Computing” by Peter Mell and Tim Grance, dated Oct. 7, 2009.
In GPU-based cloud computing, the cloud contains many GPUs, which are handed out to requesting users on a one-to-one basis.
The advent of fast networks and the trend towards smaller thin client devices with low power requirements lies in stark contrast to the ever growing need for faster processing and in particular graphics processing on such GPUs.